


Three's Company

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Series: Moments and Memories [4]
Category: Game Grumps, Markiplier (Youtuber RPF), Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Needed to get this out, OOC Danny probably, OOC Mark probably, Sex, Smut, Threesome, dom!Mark, sorry - Freeform, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and the reader have surprises for each other, though Mark's is a much larger surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> I'm total trash, please give me feedback on this because I'm slightly nervous to post it, but I had to get this out of my system.. 
> 
> Tumblr-anepiphanyaway  
> Reddit-anepiphanyaway
> 
> PS Never hire me, because I'll spend all day writing fanfiction and not working.

Mark was practically in heaven. His beautiful, amazing, _perfect_ lover was posed in front him on their bed, her ass in the air for him. He practically salivated at the sight, her hips and thighs and ass accentuated by the black panties and garter belt that she'd chosen to wear that night _just for him._ He'd had no idea that she had planned this out. He had come home with a surprise in hand for her, only to find that she had a surprise of her own for him. 

“Does Sir like his surprise?” her voice broke the silence, and made Mark snap his attention directly to her. He raised his eyebrows with a chuckle. She wanted to be used, to be roughed up and punished. _But for what?_ He thought to himself. 

“Of course, babygirl. But why do I get this surprise?” Mark rumbled, his voice deepening. “Were you bad today, baby?”

If he could have seen her face, he would have seen the red flush that was spreading to her chest. 

“No, Sir, I wasn't, I promise!” 

He approached her, stroking a hand down her perfectly arched back and watching her shiver under his touch. 

“You just wanted to surprise me when I came home?” His hand slid up, into her hair, and she gasped when he wrenched her head back. He watched her swallow, as she nodded slightly against his hand. He grinned at her. 

“We're going to play tonight, baby, but first, I have a surprise for you.” he said softly, leaning down to press a long, sloppy kiss to her lips. She moaned softly when she felt his warm tongue slide against her lips. He pecked her one last time before grabbing her by the hips and flipping her over onto her back. “Before we get to that, though, give Daddy a taste.” He grinned wolfishly at her and she spread her legs for him, lifting her hips to pull down her panties. 

“Ah, ah, not yet babygirl.” he murmured, pushing her down. “Want you to keep these on for your surprise.”

He grinned at her again, pulling her panties to the side and inhaling deeply, exhaling with a moan. His mouth was on her an instant later and she cried out as her hand threaded in his red hair as he suckled her clit, flicking his tongue over it rapidly. A moment later, he pulled away and wiped her wetness off of his face after licking his lips. 

“I'm going to get your surprise now.” he said quietly. “I'm going to put this over your eyes until I get it in here, darling.” he procured an eye mask out of seemingly nowhere and fastened it on her. 

__________ heard Mark walk across the room and exit, and she lay in the bed in darkness, feeling herself throb and tighten with need. Moments later, Mark reentered the room and shut the door behind him.   
“Babygirl, you remember your safe word, right?” She heard slight nervousness in Mark's voice, something that didn't happen often. 

“Yes, Daddy, it's Foxy.” she said, her voice clear. 

“Good girl.” Mark murmured, closer than she expected when he put his hand on her belly, his thumb rubbing circles. She felt him make a gesture with his other hand and furrowed her brow in confusion. 

When she felt a second unfamiliar hand on her leg, she stiffened immediately. 

“Mark?” she breathed out, her heart racing as she took the eye mask off. She was faced with the most confusing scene in front of her. Mark sat by her side and there was another man in the room. A man that she was very good friends with. 

_“Danny?”_

The tall, slender man smiled sheepishly, running a hand through his thick, unkempt hair. He wore a plain white shirt and loose fitting jeans with rips in the legs, and it looked like he hadn’t shaved in days.

“Hey there lovely.” he said quietly, jamming his hands in his pockets as his eyes devoured her body. 

She looked at Mark, her eyes wide as he grinned at her. 

“Don't think I don't notice how you two look at each other.” He purred, “And last week, when you joked that we should have a threesome with him? You said it was a joke, but I saw it in your eyes. So this morning when I asked him, and saw that he was _so_ on board? I knew I had to treat my baby.” 

“If this makes you uncomfortable, sweet, I can leave.” Danny said in his soft, melodic voice. His long, skinny fingers traced circles on her thighs as she looked back and forth between them. 

“Mark...are you sure?”

“Yes, babygirl, but there are rules.” he said, his dark eyes darkening further. “You can not, _will NOT_ touch him. The only man you touch is me. He does not get your ass. You will not cum for him. You only cum for me, do you understand?”

_________ took a second to contemplate, looking between the two men, both of whom were grinning at her hungrily. She bit her lip and nodded. Mark's smile broadened, and Danny sighed in relief. 

“Go ahead Danny, play with her.” Mark said with a smirk. 

Dan cursed and scratched at his chin with a smile. He moved so that he knelt on the bed, and stripped out of his shirt. He was slender, but not unappealably so. When his fingers traced up her legs, she shivered at the foreign touch. His fingers were more slim than Mark's, but longer. 

“Fuck.” he whispered, “You weren't kidding, man, she's so fucking _soft._ ” 

When his fingers traced over her panties, she was shocked at how wet she was for his touch. Her hips bucked up when he slid a finger over her clit. 

“Gotta get these pretty little panties off of you baby, need that sweet pussy.” Dan said, his voice surprisingly demanding. 

She moaned and sat up, giving him a full show of just what she was wearing. The tiny bra she wore was just enough to contain her breasts, with just a hint of her nipples peeking out of the cups. The garter belt hung perfectly on her hips, framing those as well as her thighs, and she smiled when he cursed and palmed his cock through his jeans. She shifted and turned so that her back was towards him, and she arched her back, popping her ass out on display.

“Fuck.” He murmured, “Holy fuck. You’re absolutely perfect, doll.”

She flushed and soon after felt his hands on her hips. One stayed there, and the other slid up her back, shoving her softly so that she fell to her hands and knees. His deft fingers unclasped one side of it, and slowly trailed over to the other side, playing with the clasp that was still intact. When he undid that one, his hands grabbed her ass and he moaned. 

“Fucking shit. Your ass is so amazing.” He breathed out, stroking down to her thighs. “But I bet that tight little pussy is even better. Turn over for me, darling.” 

She whimpered slightly at his smooth tone and obeyed his instructions. She met Mark’s gaze and flushed as he watched her. She was distracted by Dan’s fingers on her hips, plucking at the sides of her panties and dragging them slowly down her legs. Mark smirked at her and licked his lips slowly, walking over to the head of the bed and sitting near her head. She turned her stare back to Danny and watched as he slid down on the bed so that his head was between her thighs now. His heavy-lidded gaze was directed towards her as he kissed the inside of her thighs. She gasped and her hips bucked just slightly as she felt his beard scratch against her skin. Mark’s fingers ran across her breasts for a moment, until he landed at one nipple, twisting and pinching it until she cried out. Danny looked up, alarmed at the sound, but grinned when he saw her pleasured face. He took up his position between her legs again and he groaned when he inhaled deeply. 

“She smells so good, christ man, you weren’t lying about any of it…” He growled, his doe-eyes darkening with arousal as he kissed his way up to her pussy. When he pressed one chaste kiss to her clit, she whined out, and Mark twisted her nipple. 

“Remember babygirl. You do not cum for him.” He said before dipping his head down and taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped out and squeezed her eyes shut. Danny reached up with one of his long arms and pinched her other nipple from where he was. 

“Eyes on me, darling.” He murmured with a grin, so close to her that she felt his hot breath brushing against her clit. Seconds later, his face buried itself into her pussy, making her moan out. He felt so different than Mark. His beard was thicker and scratched rougher against her legs, and he focused on different parts of her. While Mark usually focused on her clit, he was focused on her hole. He pulled back for a moment and sucked her pussy lips into his mouth, nibbling at them before diving back in. She moaned out and went to reach down before Mark slapped the breast that he’d been nursing. 

“Don’t fucking touch him.” He growled, his eyes darkening. She whined and instead of threading her fingers in Danny’s long, curly hair, she fisted them into the blanket. Danny chuckled against her and grinned against her cunt, thrusting his tongue into her hole and moving one hand so that he could tease her clit. 

“How does he make you feel, babygirl?” Mark asked, his fingers sliding into her hair and stroking it softly. 

She whined out and her back arched when Danny switched positions and sucked her clit into his mouth. It took all she had not to grab his hair and tug his face deeper into her cunt. She shrieked out when his tongue made rapid circles over her tight little clit and her hips arched up. Mark snarled in her ear and whispered loudly to her, loud enough for Dan to hear. 

“Babygirl, I want you to let Danny lay back and I want you to put that sweet little pussy on his face while you suck my cock.”

The pair moaned at once and scrambled to obey Mark. 

Danny pulled off his pants before he got onto the bed on his back, stroking his cock slowly to ease off some of the pressure he felt as _________ straddled his face, lowering her pussy onto him. He moaned out and wrapped his arms around her thighs, securing her in place as Mark kneeled in front of her, one hand on his cock and the other on the back of her head, guiding her down until her lips wrapped around the head of his cock. She moaned when Danny licked up to her clit and Mark growled, thrusting into her mouth.   
“Fuck, do that again, Dan. Feels fucking amazing on my cock.” He groaned out, both hands tight in her hair as he fucked into her mouth. Danny kept up his pace on her clit and she froze, her back arching as she moaned around Mark. 

“She fucking _loves this_ , Mark.” Dan groaned out, his eyes hazy with lust. “Such a dirty fucking whore for us, isn’t she?” 

“She is. She loves being used, absolutely fucking loves it.” Mark growled, yanking her hair to make her move on his cock again, pistoning his hips so that his cock brushed against the back of her throat. He lost himself in her for a moment until he noticed that she was close to cumming. His hand in her hair tightened and stopped her, pulling her off of his cock.

“You’re not going to cum, are you babygirl?” He growled, his voice the lowest that she’d heard in a while. His hand tightened further in her hair when she only replied with a moan. 

“N-No Daddy...oh god...feels so good, I-I can’t...I-I-I need more, please, please.” She whimpered, moaning and tossing her head back when Danny nibbled at her clit. 

“She’s so fucking wet, Mark. It’s dripping down my neck.” Dan said with a laugh after removing himself from her for a short moment. 

“Babygirl, listen to me, I need you to focus on me, okay?” Mark asked to his hazy girlfriend as she stared right through him. Her mind was so muddled with lust that it took all of her effort to focus on Mark. “Listen to me. I want you to get on Danny’s cock. I want you to ride him and I want you to suck my cock while you do it. Can you do this for me, baby?” She nodded and whined when Danny grabbed her hips, her eyes rolled back as he pulled her over his cock, one hand gripping her hip while the other positioned his cock for her to sink down on. 

“Fucking shit. So _fucking_ tight…” He groaned, feeling her for the first time around him. Her hands planted on the bed as she worked her hips over him. Mark grabbed her face in his hands again, stroking her cheeks softly, giving her a small, sweet smile before pulling her head back down to his cock. She took him all the way down to the base and shifted so that her hands could tease his balls, tugging and stroking them as she bounced on Danny’s cock. The other man moaned at the sight and grabbed her hips, helping her bounce on his hard dick. He was so opposite of Mark. Mark’s cock was long and thick and veiny, while Danny’s cock was slightly longer and not nearly as thick. __________ hummed around Mark’s cock, making him curse. 

“She feels so good, Mark, so fucking good.” Dan moaned, his voice cracking as he felt her tighten slightly around him. Mark laughed and looked down at her, his dark eyes twinkling. He pulled his cock out of her mouth, chuckling at her whine, and shifted so that one of his palms could slap her ass, making her cry out. Dan cursed as Mark did it again. Every time he did it, she tightened around Danny, and his steady rhythm faltered. 

“Shit, I’m close.” Dan groaned, reaching down to squeeze the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm. “She’s so tight around me, god…” 

“Get off his cock.” Mark said sternly, his voice low. When she didn’t do it immediately, he slapped her ass roughly, causing her to shriek out. “I said, _get off his fucking cock._ ” 

________ shifted so that she could pull off of Danny’s cock, listening to him whine the whole time. She shook slightly, her rising orgasm heating her belly. 

“Get on your hands and knees, little girl.” he growled. “I’m going to fuck you until you cum around my thick, throbbing cock, and you’re going to suck off Danny and swallow him down when he cums in your mouth. Do you understand?” Her nod was so tiny that he barely noticed it, but when he did, his cock was inside of her in an instant. It was as if he hadn’t been inside her for weeks, not just that morning, the way he was fucking her. One of his hands wrapped around her waist and tethered her tightly to him. It was as if he was showing Danny who she really belonged to, as her lips wrapped around his erection. The other man groaned as she choked on him, struggling to take him all the way down. One of his hands rested on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb as she gagged again, her spit wet on her own chin as she tried to swallow around him. Mark lifted the hand that was resting on her hip to slap her ass again, making her squeal around Dan, who cursed at the sensation. 

Everything was getting to be too much for her, all of the sensations at once. Her body twitched and she moaned around Dan, feeling her orgasm rise up in her belly. She pulled off of him to let out a long, shaky moan. 

“M-Mark...I-I-I’m gonna...gonna cum, fuck, need it..need it so bad, please.” 

Danny snarled and grabbed her by the face, forcing her back on his cock. She whined around him, her eyes rolling back into her head. 

Mark’s fingers found her clit and rubbed against it slowly, moaning out as she twitched against him. He leaned down, his chest pressing against her back, and whispered into her ear. 

“Fucking cum, babygirl, cum if you’re going to, _because if you don’t cum right fucking now, you’re not cumming all night._ ” Mark growled in her ear. She moaned, her thighs shaking, and making Danny moan at the sight in front of him. 

“I’m going to cum in your mouth, beautiful girl, and I want you to drink it all down for me, can you do that?” Where Mark’s voice was demanding, his was soft and pleading with her.

She nodded as much as she could, and moaned when Mark let loose on her, his hips pistoning into her at a rough, unforgiving pace. Her body shook as she suckled at the head of Danny’s cock, licking at the underside of the head and making him spew out a string of curses.   
“Fuck, keep doing that, I’m going to cum, darling, I’m so close.” His hands found her hair, not tugging at it, but just resting in it. She felt her orgasm rising, and when Mark’s fingers darted across her clit, she arched up, so close, _so fucking close_ and he whispered one last word in her ear.

“ _NOW._ ”

Right before she came, she gazed up into Danny’s eyes, making him shout out when he came in her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, but some of it trickled out of the corner of her mouth. She moaned at the thick, bitter, salty taste in her mouth, and she listened as Mark lost himself in her, gasping out as he grabbed her hips and pulled them into his as he shot his load deep inside of her. His breath was staggered and after a moment, he pulled out of her slowly, laughing breathlessly as he watched her topple down on her side, shaking as she rode out the aftershock of her orgasm. Mark watched as she wiped her mouth with her hand, then wiping her hand on the sheets.

“Damn. I think we broke her.” Danny said, with an equally breathless laugh. Mark chuckled as he stood on shaky legs to take a trip to the bathroom to get a damp rag and three bottles of water on his way back. When he came back, he saw that ________ had her head in Danny’s lap, and he was stroking her hair, whispering sweet nothings to her. Mark smiled and carefully cleaned her up, smirking when she whined as he wiped her pussy clean. He then helped her take a few sips of water and stroked through her hair for a moment, a doting smile on his face. This was when Dan stiffened with awkwardness. 

“I uh, I guess I should get going?” He said, making to get up, but stopping when ________moaned. 

“Stay for a while at least. She’s pretty sensitive afterwards...she’ll like to have an extra person to cuddle with.” Mark said with a laugh as he settled into the bed. He wrapped an arm around her, and she reached out so that she could have a hand on Danny’s chest, cuddling with both of them as best she could in her limited state. 

“You’re one lucky man, Mark.”

“That’s for damn sure.”


End file.
